


Tales of Robin Hood

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: When Robin leaves to help the Charmings Regina spends the afternoon with Roland and Baby Robin at home.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Tales of Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a very old Oneshot of mine! I've recently been getting back into Once Upon a Time so please feel free to send me some requests for OUAT :D

Regina settled herself on the couch, feeling her back sink into the familiar cushions and finally let herself relax for the first time that afternoon. Baby Robin was balanced in her lap, her favourite rabbit teddy - a present from her father - gripped tightly in her small hands as Regina subconsciously bounced her knee which seemed to please Robin as she giggled and stretched her hands out towards Roland. Roland was seated on the floor in front of them leaning over a selection of Henry's old toys that were spilt out in front of him. He seemed to have lost interest in the cartoons on the TV and was now playing with some old wooden figures of knights.

Regina had missed this. Ever since Henry had grown up she missed have young kids around. The sounds of them playing and the happiness of having someone to teach and to care for. She missed watching Henry sit on the floor playing the same old toys and she missed being able to hold him in her arms without him fussing about how embarrassing it was because he was a teenager now. She was always happy to spend time with Robin and Roland and would take any opportunity she could to do so, which is why she jumped on the offer when Robin explained that he and Zelena had to help the Charmings with some new problem on a never-ending listing.

Robin started to fuss in Regina's lap, the displeased sounds she was making telling Regina that she was close to crying as she tried to squirm away. Regina swept her up into arms and stood up off the couch in one swift movement.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Getting hungry are we?" Regina asked in a soothing voice, attempting to calm the child. "What about you Roland? What do you say we make some dinner?"

Roland shot up straight and nodded excitedly. The toys now seemingly abandoned at the thought of food.

"Okay." Regina laughed gently. "Come on."

She tilted her head towards the kitchen and watched Roland scamper to his feet, the toy knight - Regina noted the small bow and arrow in the figure's hand- still clutched in his hand. Regina walked into the room and perched Robin on her hip as she set to work preparing the food. Roland helper her fetch the ingredients from the fridge as Regina place Robin down in her high chair. Robin had already calmed down and was now sucking on the ear of her teddy bear. Roland watched Regina closely as she cooked the food, lasagne of course. It was her favourite to cook and Robin had always loved it. Once she put the food in the oven Roland disappeared back into the sitting room while it cooked.

Regina once again scooped Robin up into her arms as she leaned against the kitchen table. Robin babbled up at her, reaching out for her necklace. Regina laughed when she clasped her hand around the pendant and seemed entranced by the jewel. Robin was growing so fast and with each day Regina could see more and more of her parents in her. She'd always had Robin's eyes, while the colour was different - Robin's blue mixed with Zelena's green - she had the same curious and watchful look.

Regina wondered over to the kitchen counter again, Robin still sitting on her hip, and began preparing Robin's food. She was still too young to eat the same as everyone else but they always made sure she was sat at the table with them during meals. By the time she was done the timer on the oven had started to ring, the sharp noise echoing throughout the room. As Regina switched off the alarm she heard the sound of small feet on the wooden floor just outside the door.

"Come on in." She called. "Foods ready."

She settled Robin down in her high chair and placed her bowl of food in front of her as she moved to dish up her and Roland's. Roland sat in his usual seat, right next to Regina. She placed his plate down in front of him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before smoothing his messy hair out of his face. Just as Regina moved to sit down her phone started to ring. She patted down her pockets before remembering that she had left it in the hallway.

"That's probably your Dad." She smiled down at Roland. "Keep an eye on your sister for me."

Regina walked out of the room and picked her phone up off the table. She had been right, Robin's picture was lighting up the screen. She could feel a smile breaking out across her face at the sight of his picture. Even after all this time of dating he still managed to make her feel like a lovesick teenager. She hated it. No, she loved it but if Emma Swan likened her to a teenage girl at prom one more time she might begin to hate her. Regina quickly answered the call and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello love."

"Hello, Robin. Is everything alright?" She asked. The sound of his voice melted away any fear she had about what was going on with the Charmings. He sounded calm.

"Of course, I just wanted to check-in on you. I hope the children haven't driven you crazy." Robin joked.

"Little angels as always." She laughed moving back towards the kitchen to watch them from the doorway. Roland had already tucked into his food and Robin was playing with her spoon.

"Well, they do have a lot of good influences around them."

Regina watched Roland laughing at his sister who had now managed to tip her bowl over and spill half the contents out of it, Regina couldn't help but laugh herself - with only slight annoyance at the thought of having to clean it up afterwards. She sighed a sudden feeling of guilt welling up inside her. These were the moments Robin should be having with his children, his family. Instead, he was off helping the Charmings.

"Robin are you sure I can't come and help? You could come home, be with your kids." She offered.

"No Regina. This is the first time in a while that it's a normal problem, no life-threatening plan or villain trying to curse us all again. So what you can do is stay home, spend some time with Robin and Roland and relax for once. That's an order."

"Oooh, an order." Regina hummed. "Let's no forget who's Queen around here Locksley."

"Of course not Your Majesty." Regina could practically hear the smirk in Robin's voice as he spoke. "Wouldn't want to incur the wrath of the Evil Queen." 

"Hmm well be careful or this Evil Queen will hang up on you to go back to her dinner."

Robin laughed. "You made dinner?"

"Lasagne."

"Sounds heavenly. Think you could save me a piece?"

"Of course Robin." She smiled.

"I should probably get going again. I'll be home soon Regina. Say goodnight to our kids for me. I love you." She could feel her breath catch in her throat and it took her a moment to regain her composure, her heart still hammering against her ribs like a hummingbirds wings. _Our kids._ It was the first time he had phrased it like that. It had always been "the kids" before now. Regina had always thought of herself as a mother figure to them and she knew Robin did too but to hear him say it out loud was different. She could never replace Marian or Zelena and she knew that, and she didn't want to. Having them in her life was enough for her to know she finally had her happy ending. She was finally at home in the world. 

"I love you too Robin."

Robin hung up and Regina lowered the phone from her ear, a smile still etched across her face. She placed her phone back where it had been and made her way into the kitchen. 

"Was it Papa?" Roland asked, beaming up at her from his seat.

"It was." She nodded. "He misses you both and can't wait to come home and give you a big hug."

Rolands face lit up and he nodded before turning his attention back to his food. Regina sat back down next to him and finally tucked into her own plate of food. 

"Are you excited to start school?" She asked Roland after a moment of silence.

"Yes! Snow said she is going to be the teacher for our class and Henry promised to bring me around on my first day." 

He seemed genuinely excited. Regina had been nervous about him starting at first, he had grown up with the Merry Men in the Enchanted Forest and she was afraid he wouldn't settle in easily. Robin had assured her Roland would be no different than any other child starting school for the first time and she could see now that he was right. Roland would just see it as another adventure.

"It sounds like you're going to have so much fun." She assured him placing her hand lightly on his arm.

Once they had finished dinner Regina put Robin into her crib and sent Roland to get ready for bed while she cleaned up downstairs. Wiping down Robins highchair she shook her head remembering Rolands laugh as he had watched his sister make the mess. She knew Robin would be just like Roland when she was older. She stacked the dirty plates and cutlery into the dishwasher - Who said this world didn't have magic? - and moved to dish up a plate for Robin as the machine started. Wrapping up the food she tore a sheet out of the notepad on the table and wrote Robin's name on it in neat and delicate letters. Quickly she made up a second plate and stuck a note to it with Zelena's name written on it. She knew Zelena would come by to see Robin if she got the chance and she was sure they would both be hungry. She placed them both in the fridge and headed upstairs to check on Roland and Robin. 

Regina could see a faint light spilling out from the room at the bottom of the hall. The room had been Roland's since Robin moved in with Regina, he had seemed so excited at the idea of having a space that would finally be his own. She slowly pushed open the door and peered into the room. Roland was sitting on his bed already in his pyjamas with only his bedside light still turned on. He had a grey teddy bear in his arms, a monkey. It was one Regina had given him back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" She asked stepping into the room.

He shook his head. "Can you read me a story?"

"Of course I can. Let me go get your sister." 

Roland settled himself back into bed as Regina went to get Robin from her room next door. When she came back into the room she pulled an old wooden chair over to the edge of Roland's bed and placed Robin on it. Regina walked over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room and scanned her eyes over the books that packed the shelves. Most of them were vintage bound books Regina had collected over the years with some all too familiar titles. Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Jack and the Beanstalk even the Brothers Grimm fairytales. A book finally caught her eye, one of the new ones on the shelves. The Tales of Robin Hood. The book that she had given to Robin as a gift a few years ago. He had taken it to New York with him when he left Storybrook but he had returned it to Regina afterwards, a note folded into the front cover with her name scribbled across it. 

She slid the book off the shelf, flicked it open - the note still safely tucked inside - and walked back over to the chair. She picked up Robin and placed her in her lap, much like they had been sitting on the couch earlier that evening. Robin tucked herself right under Regina's arm as she found the first page. 

"Once upon a time." She started.

Regina's eyes slowly fluttered open, her mind barely aware of what was happening around her, to catch a glimpse of red hair falling down in front of her face. She shifted in place, her mind still fuzzy as she felt a weight being lifted from her lap. Her hand was empty now, the book had slipped from her fingers and was now lying on the ground next to her and keeping her eyes open was a struggle.

"Z'lena?" Regina murmured sensing someone moving behind her. She now realised it had been Zelena lifting Robin from her lap that had woken her. She must have fallen asleep reading to Robin and Roland.

"Sorry sis, I wanted to leave you but I think it's time this one went back to her bed." Zelena smiled placing a hand on Regina's arm.

"Mhm of course." She nodded trying to stretch out in hopes that it would help her wake up. She could feel her back crack as she did, she had hunched over in the chair and it was admittedly not the most comfortable place to fall asleep.

"And I think it's time this one went to her bed too," Robin whispered from behind her, though she wasn't sure if it was for the benefit of not disturbing her further or the still sleeping Roland.

Regina felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders and place a kiss to the top of her head. She melted back into his arms and nodded letting her exhaustion hit and her eyes closed again. Robin shifted his arms, moving one to slip around her waist and he hooked the other one under her legs to sweep her up into his arms just as easily as she had lifted Baby Robin earlier.

"I can walk perfectly fine on my own." Her protest was weak to her own ears, voice small and soft and half-muffled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh, I know." 

"I have a reputation to keep up in this town, I once had a reign of fear and terror." She went on, her voice barely even a whisper now. 

"You're still that strong and fierce woman my Queen. Besides, there are no witnesses to this soft side of their terrifying Evil Queen." He paused for a moment. "Apart from Zelena of course."

"Oh, that's even worse. If you even breathe so much as a word of this to Emma Swan or her dreadful mother Snow White I'll have you back out in the woods with your Merry Men."

Robin found it hard to take her threat seriously when he felt her breath even out against his skin and looked down to see her lying still in his arms. She was already asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr under ThatWinchesterGirl67. Feel free to send me a request or a message over there as well!


End file.
